Angels Of War
by Emzing
Summary: This fanfic is about my fancharacter Eric, so only read it if you happen to like him. Rating may get higher. EDIT: This has been turned into yet another badfic, and should be read for lulz only. Might make a serious version one day.
1. Chapter 1

Angels of war.

Frightened steps echoed in the large, black cathedral, accompanied by heavy breathing. A man of the cathedral, a bishop, was escaping from someone. Or a something, because that man chasing him just could not be of this world, could not have any emotions more than hatred and sadism. It was night time and the glass windows in the ceiling revealed stars shining, becoming an audience for this hunt. His Highness Isaac knew that if a miracle did not occur, God help him, he would soon be on his knees before this demon. Suddenly he noticed a shadow quickly passing over him and he is stopped by a dark figure having jumped down right in front of him. He stopped up in a split second, frightened eyes staring up at the tall and dark man. The lights were turned on, so he could clearly see that face of his. Scarred, in a way showing how much he had survived. Smirking, in a way that proved he would continue to survive, and with his coal black hair covering one eye. The other eye, brown as a dried up lake, stared at him intensely.

"Seems I found the traitor, at last", the tall man mused. His black leather cloak almost gave the appearance of folded demon wings to the frightened bishop. This man had to be a demon! Isaac, shivering with fear, pulled out a crucifix from his white cloak and held it up towards the man.

"Stand back, you foul demon!" he exclaimed. The black cloaked man stared at it for a second, and then burst out into a roaring laughter.

"You think I am a demon, Your Highness?" he asked, with a sarcastic touch to the addressing. He stepped closer, forcing Isaac to back slowly.

"You are wrong. You are the demon, I am an angel. Your angel of deliverance." With those words, the man kicked Isaac in his stomach, forcing him to the ground. A click was heard from his gun as he pointed it to Isaac's head.

"Any last, redeeming words from your part, Isaac?" he asked. The old bishop stuttered, before suddenly gunshot was heard from another direction and the bishop fixated his eyes in a staring, pained way. It took only seconds before he gave a final wheeze of death and collapsed in a puddle of blood run from his head. The black cloaked man sighed and looked towards a pillar of the cathedral. Another man, also black haired but with a beige leather coat, appeared with his arms in a shrug. One hand held a gun.

"What? I was growing impatient with the old fool. You're being too nice with the enemy, Eric", he said with a smile on his face. Eric, as he was revealed to be named, put his gun away and crossed his arms.

"I would have enjoyed seeing that tyrant begging on his bared knees before simple people like us", he answered, also smiling a bit though. The other man shrugged.

"Sic semper tyrannis, I suppose" he said. Eric nodded.

"Thus always to tyrants" he translated by habit. They started to walk out of the cathedral.

"Say, why do we know all those Latin phrases?" the other man asked. Eric smiled as they reached the large door.

"Dead tongue is wise tongue", he answered while exiting and disappearing into the night.


	2. Afterparty

Angels of War, chapter II

Eric took the cigarette from his lips, exhaling clouds of toxic smoke with nonchalance and indifference in his eyes. Whilst his companions were up and partying like there was no tomorrow over the death of yesterday, he chose to stay in the shadows of their common room with one glass of beer and one cigarette as company. Some of them had brought in young girls to the party, fooling around like children with them. It made him wonder how old they really were. Twenty-five to forty, yet one would believe that he with his seventeen years was the eldest of them. Not only because of that he was the one with the whole leadership role in his hands, not only because of that he was taller than most of them and not only because of his memento of injury that one would only expect an old war veteran to possess. The scar, that dreadful scar, hidden by the hair he had allowed to grow out to cover the past. His calm is broken by a sudden slam to his back. Neo, the only one in the group younger than him with sixteen years behind him, smiled back to his frowning face.

"What's up? Still not up for partying?" he asked. Eric could see a smiling brunette girl behind Neo, holding his arm. He sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"The party is inside of me", he answered, his voice short and dry. Neo gave laughter.

"I'm sure it is. Is it the amount of pretty girls disturbing you? Do you miss Marianne?" he asked, pulling his girl for the night closer to him. Eric just gave a small smile.

"Marianne was a fling. Your girl is a fling, everyone here is a fling and I do not aspire for flings", he answered simplistically. Neo shrugged, letting his girl go and quickly telling her to go and have fun with the others. He sat down with Eric.

"Hey. Your goal is not slowed down by having some fun", he encouraged. Eric shook his head.

"I know it isn't. I just don't feel like partying, alright?" he insisted with a trace of annoyance in his voice. He laid himself back in the couch, putting the cigarette to his lips and exhaling smoke again. Next step in the revolution? By all odds, they were still not taken seriously by the kingdom of Cirsiumenia. That meant there had to be more blood spilt for them to understand. Perhaps something closer to the King himself?

"Neo? Does the King have any daughter or so?" he suddenly asked. Neo shrugged.

"Don't know. Ask Lord Kaison, he should know", he answered. Eric sighed, not at all in the mood to rise from his comfortable position.

"You do it", he said with shortness in his tone. Neo raised an eyebrow.

"If you say please", he answered. Eric gave him a glare with the one eye shown by his front hair, put a finger to his bangs and started to part the hair.

"Okay, okay!" Neo exclaimed, raising his hands as a protective gesture.

"I'll go ask him", he finished grumpily, rose up and started to walk back to the crowd. Eric closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep sip of beer. A daughter was usually the fastest way to harm a man's heart. He was not capable of murdering an innocent girl, but perhaps he could kidnap her and fake her death. Nothing wrong with that, right? If this princess would be innocent, that is. Probably not. All royal people were evil, especially the Cirsiumenian ones. Or perhaps killing the throne heir, his son, would be more in place for such a royal man? Perhaps he should let fate decide: if the King had a daughter, well then he would kill her. A son? Kill him. Both? Perhaps a wife too? Kill them all. No mercy for the evil.

"Sic simper tyrannis…" he muttered to himself, draining his glass of beer and ashed his cig.


	3. The power of a badass

Few hours later, Eric was still sitting in the bar. The celebration party was over long ago, and the bar was open to the public once again. He remembered the first time he got his scar. It was a memory that made him frown, but in the way of a hero.  
"Are you gonna pay for those?" the bartender asked, gesturing to his many glasses of beer, half of them empty.  
"Fuck you" he answered badassly, took up his godzooka and blasted the motherfucker to his death. Everyone at the bar applauded, because now everyone could have free drinks, and he continued to angstily drink his beer. Neo walked up to him.

"Dude that was awesome, but the bar personell is gonna kill ya" he said. Eric flaunted his godzooka, twirling it around his finger, and Neo gave an understanding face. The rest of the bar personell came out, grinning widely.

"We never liked that guy, thanks for helping us out! Have free drinks any time!" they said in gratitude.

"Don't pay me. There is no price for badassness" Eric answered awesomely and drank up his last beer. Suddenly the wall crashed down, revealing a whole batallion of soldiers from the Cirsiumenian army.

"Oh, crap!" Neo yelled. Eric just took up his godzooka, aimed perfectly and shot a hand grenade in the middle of them.

"Let's go". He grabbed Neo and ran out from the bar just in time as the grenade exploded, creating a burning inferno behind them.

"They knew where we were. We'd better shape up so they don't find us next time" he said darkly.

"But it was fun" Neo said with a smile.

"Fun? To watch them die? Neo, you have a lot to learn. Death is a necessity; not an amusement. Braccae tuis aperiuntur" he said, the last phrase in latin. Neo raised an eyebrow.

"More wise words? What do they mean?" Eric chuckled.

"It means your fly is undone".


End file.
